dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Karifudan
" Hahaha! Quite an upgrade..... But this is only the beginning! " ''- Karifudan'' Biography Karifudan wears black jeans and black fingerless gloves. He has quite long hair and has a strong build. He is rarely seen with a jacket or a shirt. He dosnt wear a shirt to train his resistance levels. He is nicknamed "The Warrior" from the people of Earth. His main characteristic is the 3 spikes of hair on the side of his head. History Karifudan is one of the 3 full blooded Saiyans from the Comet Clan to land on Earth in order to help their small civilisation who just barely survived the explosion of their home planet. The civilisation wants to know if the planet was livable so they can live among the earthlings so the 3 Saiyans are expected to stay on the planet for as long as they need to. The boys are sent at a young age to build character and not get a bad influence from the Saiyan heritage. Karifudan's (age3) Space Pod was separated from Tomeshan (age 1) and Imoshikyu (age 4). Karifudan was found by a strong fighter named Goushikan who was a fan of a man in a "Orange Jumpsuit" 300 years back. Goushikan was a descendant of the "Jumpsuit" man, alas he long forgot his name. He noticed that Karifudan has a tail and celebrated, for he knew that his ancestor had one just like it. As Karifudan grew (ages 3-16) he was educated by Goushikan about the martial arts and Saiyan abilities. He explained that there is a special transformation that Saiyans can achive called "Super Saiyan". He also explained that he himself cannot achive this form because he is a Saiyan/Human hybrid and his Saiyan abilities were over shadowed by his Human heritage. Karifudan now 19 years old, came back from his 2 month training trip to the artic and found the dojo in ruins and Goushikan dead. He is enraged and achives the Super Saiyan form. He looks towards a cliff and sees two beings with no ki reading smirking at him and blowing up most of Mt. Paozu. The two beings disappear in the city below the mountain, Karifudan regains his mind and stops the rubble and boulders from the ruins of Mt. Paozu from destroying the city. He grabs all he needs on his journey and heads off into the world. He walks into a warehouse to avoid a traffic jam where he is ambushed by a gang of bandits. He makes quick work of them by breaking one's hand and beating the others up badly. He is about to keep walking until he notices two still standing. He realizes that they were Goushikan's assassins and beats them brutaly enough to cripple them temporarily. Karifudan flees while the bandits are hospitalized. Karifudan wonders why he could sense their ki then but not at Mt. Paozu, he then notices two of the same people walking past him every few minutes and not interacting with each other whatsoever. He walks out of the city area into a field where he sees the same gang he hospitalized before harassing a young man for his zeni. He decides to help the youth out and crushes the same bandit's hand once more, but this time his hand wasn't made of flesh blood and bone, it was made of metal. They both transform into Super Saiyans simultaneously and look at each other in shock and surprise. While distracted, the boys get pummeled until they both push off the androids and soon destroy them. The young men realize that they are partners in their mission. The young man introduces himself as "Tomeshan" and they agreed they liked the planet and vowed to keep it safe for the others to live in. They head to Tomeshan's home the Capsule Corperation where Karifudan meets Tomeshan's adoptive mother, Beay (who is the current owner of the Capsule Corp). They realize they are still missing one of their commrades, so Tomeshan looks at his super computer to see if there are any high power surges in the area. He finds one in the mountains and its dropping fast, so they head toward the destination and find a man who is equipped with an eye laser, a metal torso and a machine gun arm. Knowing that bullets cannot harm them, they taunt the cyborg until he is baited to transform into a Super Saiyan. The Super Cyborg shoots one bullet at the unaware Karifudan and pierces his shoulder. Tomeshan fights the Cyborg and manages to paralize him and safely un-equip the robotic armor with the tools he got from a capsule. When Tomeshan was finished he discovered that the man is Imoshikyu, their missing commrade. Once Imoshikyu regained consciousness, Tomeshan and the wounded Karifudan fill him in on the situation. Imoshikyu became furious and blasted all the mountains. Now calm, Imoshikyu vowed to destroy all androids and whoever brainwashed him. They find the person responsible and are shocked that its a preserved brain. The brain commands many androids to attack the Saiyans, but they were just able to fend them off. The brain commanded 20% of Androids he sent around the world to self destruct, so this is a equivelent of 40 million small nucular bombs. The boys realize this and flee to Tomeshan's home to protect his mother (the only person they care about at the moment). They tried to destroy as many androids as possible but failed to destroy them all and have a apocalyptic consequence. They were able to use their "Saiyan Shield" technique at full power to save a many countries, thus completley draining their power. Two years have passed and the world is rebuilding itself alas, it would take many decades to become complete again. The boys saw something on T.V that caught their attention, a Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn space droids (for human exploration) noticed androids walking among the planets. The boys realize that The Brain still exists and is jumping around planet to planet so they gear up and head for space to save planets from destruction. Transformations Oozaru/Great Ape Karifudan has many forms such as his Oozaru/Great Ape form. This form is highly dangerous, the user has to look at a full moon (or close to it) to reach this form. This transormation is rare since the moon was destroyed many years ago. Super Saiyan Karifudan's power is multiplied by 10 in this form. He first reaches this form when the presumed Androids destroyed his home and killed his master Goushikan. This is his most common form (other than his normal form). Super Saiyan 2 Karifudan's power is now raised 20x. His hair is more rigid and straight. He reached this form while in a Kannsan prison with a mixture of claustrophobia and intense anger towards Quastor (King of the Kannsanians). He broke out and made quick work of his soldiers.